In means of transportation, in particular in a cabin of an aircraft, stowage and/or storage space is usually rather restricted and scarce. Thus, an efficient and optimum use of the available stowage space may be regarded important from an economic point of view.
WO 2012/041465 A1 describes a passenger seat system including a backrest and a seat, which has a first sub-portion having a first surface and a second, opposite surface to the first surface as well as a second sub-portion having a first surface and a second, opposite surface to the first surface. The sub-portions are relatively movable.
EP 1 647 483 A1 describes an aircraft passenger seat with a substructure, containing a cavity, onto which the seat surface can be closed, and subsequently raised for access to the cavity.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.